Mop-like assemblies of the type used for applying floor finishes (e.g., floor wax, polyurethane, or other floor finishing or floor sealing materials, etc.) to a surface such as the surface of a floor are well known, and are herein after generally referred to as floor finish application tools or assemblies. Some conventional floor finish application tools generally include a floor finish application head and a handle pivotally attached to the head. A valve assembly is mounted on the handle adjacent the head and in fluid communication with the floor finish to control the flow of floor finish from a reservoir to the floor. The valve is normally closed to stop the flow of floor finish through the valve but can be manually opened to allow the floor finish to flow through the valve to be deposited on the floor at a position close to the head. The floor finish is spread over the surface by the head, or more specifically, by an applicator pad coupled to the head.
While such assemblies can be used effectively if they are thoroughly cleaned between each use, a significant problem can occur if the floor finish is allowed to remain in the valve assembly between uses. Such liquids can thicken and/or solidify when exposed to the atmosphere through the outlet opening of the valve, causing the valve to become sticky or even plugged because of the thickened or solidified material. This presents a difficult and time consuming situation requiring cleaning before the liquid delivery system on the tool will again operate properly.
Additionally, these conventional assemblies generally do not accurately control the amount of floor finish applied to a floor. In other words, these devices generally do not provide a consistent, uniform layer of floor finish across the entire floor. Rather, the floor finish thickness is generally dependent upon the amount of floor finish applied and more specifically the pressure applied to the head via the handle. Without the ability to provide a uniform floor finish thickness, floor finish may be wasted and the floor may not have a uniform appearance or protection (e.g., gloss, scuff resistance, etc.) without the addition of more layers of floor finish.